


"I'll Be Your Friend, Newt."

by Allofdaships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16+, Abusive Mother, Anxiety, Bottom Newt, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuties, Damn Newt's Messed Up, FBAWTFT, Gay, Highschool AU, Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Not-so-overweight Jacob, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top Jacob, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, newt scamander - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Newt doesn't have many friends. He's depressed, living with a neglectful and verbally abusive mother and anxiety, he's not been given the best start in life. He tries, he really does, but no one wants to be friends with a depressed, quiet, skinny boy who has a tendency to have panic attacks at very inconvenient times. He's not an extremely popular child, to put it simply.Jacob, on the other hand, is very social. He just has a nice feel around him. He's kind, caring, loud and always smiling. He likes to see people happy and lively, so when he sees a shy, quiet Newt, he's curious and wants to know more about the quiet boy and makes it his task to make him smile like he should.But sometimes, things just don't change. Or they change in a way no one was expecting. People start assuming they're dating, to the point of pressuring them to have sex, because kids are dicks. Newt's getting scared of being seen with Jacob in case news gets out to his very homophobic mother that he's dating a boy, so their relationship, whatever it may be, suffers. Jacob's confidence suffers as he watches the boy he feels something for avoid him without an explanation that makes sense to him. Will he? Or, even, can he?





	1. ~Prologue~

The cold air nipped at Newt's pale arms as they stuck out of his t-shirt. He glanced around for what must have been the hundredth time and was met by the same view: no one. The park was completely abandoned; only he was sat in the large, empty space where the chilled air whipped at his face. He let out a gentle sigh and dropped his head, allowing his dull red hair to shift slightly, revealing a slightly bruised neck. He heard large steps towards him and glanced up, being met with a familiar, warming smile.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late! My dad was dedicated to finding out where I was going. It's hard to believe I'm seventeen when I'm around him."  
"It's okay, Jacob. I understand. I had to sneak out myself. And you're only about ten minutes late."  
Jacob smiled and sat down, gently kissing his forehead. Newt blushed warmly and kissed him back, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Jacob pulled away and brushed the hair our of his face, smiling sweetly.  
"You're so cute. Hey, what's with your neck? It wasn't me, was it!?"  
"What? Oh, no! No, it wasn't you. It was my mum's new boyfriend. He... He hit me."  
Jacob stared at him, his smile dropping like a pile of lead. He looked closer at the bruises and winced, brushing a finger over them. Newt took a sharp inhale and Jacob pulled away quickly.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay, Jacob. I'm okay, babe. They're just sensitive. That's all."  
Again Jacob stared at him, before letting out a loud sigh and looking down. He took Newt's hand in his and kissed it. Newt smiled again, all memories of his home-life leaving him, which they tended to do when he was around Jacob. His blush was still stuck onto his pastel-white face, darkening it to the point of the cold air around him not affecting him the way it previously had. He ran his other hand down Jacob's cheek, smiling weakly and scooting up to him. Jacob brought his eyes to Newt's freckled face and landed them on his own green eyes, causing Newt to look away. Jacob rested a hand on Newt's face and kissed his bruises lightly. Newt let out a small gasp but didn't pull away, feeling oddly comforted by the action. When he had made it to the end of Newt's protruding collarbone, Jacob looked up and kissed Newt's cheek whilst stroking his hand.  
"How long until you're seventeen, babe?"  
"Nine days."  
Jacob looked at him and smiled widely.  
"I only turned seventeen two days ago! My parents will love you!"  
Newt stared at him and cocked his head slightly.  
"That's amazing news, babe, but how has it got anything to do w-"  
"Will you move in with me?" Jacob interrupted, squeezing his hand. Newt gasped slightly, squeezing back.  
"O-of course! My mum wants me out so it's the best place to go!"  
"That's amazing! I've got a fairly large flat, about a ten-minute walk away from school, and it would be perfect if you'd move in with me! All you have to do is meet my parents, who'll love you, and they'll give the thumbs up. They're weird like that."  
"I don't care!" Newt squealed happily and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, kissing him. Jacob kissed back, pulling him closer by his thin waist and smiling. He hadn't seen Newt this happy since God knows when! He pulled away and ran a thumb along Newt's slightly swollen lips.  
"I love you, Newt."  
"I love you, too, Jacob."


	2. I'M ALIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI

HI GUYS I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD BELIVE IT OR NOT   
I AM UPDATING SOON I SWEAR  
SHIT HAPPENED AND I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT RECENTLY  
BUT NEW UPDATE COMING SOON I SWEAR  
:3


	3. *Yes This Is An Actual Fucking Update My Bois*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from now on these updates will be shorter but i'll get more out so eh

Newt's back was sore, and the deep scars were prominent and obvious; long, dark rows of skin, protruding slightly from Newt's normally cocaine-white skin. He let out a small groan and whimpered as the dull pain ran up his spine. Memories of the previous night slapped him in the face like a brick, causing him to recoil accidentally, as if the punishment was going to continue if he moved. After ten minutes of staying perfectly still, he came to his senses and moved slightly, realising that he was more than likely alone, as per usual. His mother and her boyfriend were probably gone, and had left Newt to fend for himself for about a week.   
Standing up, he hit his head on the stairwell and came to the conclusion that he had been thrown under the stairs again. He let out a small gasp and groaned. The pain radiated throughout his tiny body. His hair was a mess, his arms were scratched up and the bad sleep had left him weak and frail.  
“Joy.” he muttered sarcastically, gently rubbing his sore head  
Opening the small hatch that led into the stairwell, Newt stepped out.  
“Jesus, my legs!” he whimpered, coughing up 'something'. He sighed and stretched his legs out gently, careful not to step onto the broken glass and syringes or the drug remains that were scattered across the dirty carpet that stank of years of neglect and drug use. Stepping around the glass and drugs Newt reached for his school uniform that was strangely ironed and cleaned. He stared at it for a bit before seeing the note on the collar of his neat shirt.  
'Newt, me and Jamie are going to be away for a bit. Food is in the fridge. Please try to do one thing right and don't mess up this uniform. It took me an hour to do. - Mum'  
There was no 'I love you' or 'Have a good week, sweetie'. Just '- Mum'. This was nothing new, as Lynn Scamander (she kept Newt's father's last name for the sake of convenience) hadn't told Newt she loved him since she met Jamie.  
Jamie was an asshole. He had gotten her into drugs and alcohol and wasn't always that nice. But he never laid his hands on her. It was always Newt who took the worst of his anger, in ruthless punches and heartless slaps. He had greasy hair, brown eyes that were often blood-shot, and wore stupid shirts with old band references that were too old to even be ironic.   
Newt's mother was always a kind, beautiful, loving mother. Having had Newt's father die only months before Newt's birth, she was overloaded with grief and responsibilities. Then Jamie stepped in.  
At the beginning, Jamie was a source of support for her. He gave her money, and a home. He was a father figure to Newt, which is all Newt's mother really wanted. But then he started drinking, doing drugs, and pressuring Newt's mother into them too. When Newt turned 4, he started hitting him.   
Life wasn't good for Newt. Not anymore.


	4. so you guys should know

my mental health recently has been about as good as everything else in my life and I've got no motivation to do any fucking writing and I hate it so much because someone has even made a theory on this thing and it's amazing but right now I'd like to apologise and say that, if I haven't done anything by Halloween, then you should just kinda give up because I'm starting therapy and shit soon and CBT for my anxiety and I don't know how it's going to go but thank you all so fucking much for your support

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Probably won't update until after New Years but oh well! Bye!


End file.
